


Take It Easy (You've Been Working for Two)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Omega Atobe Keigo, Party, Pregnancy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Keigo is working hard on the wedding plans. Too hard, in Genichirou's opinion, not that his stubborn mate will ever admit it. Not even when his exhaustion makes itself clear in a rather dramatic fashion.As it happens, there might be a very good reason for that.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Variations on a Theme (The Theme is Tango Pair and kids)





	Take It Easy (You've Been Working for Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should post something for Atobe's birthday, so he gets to suffer, I guess? Set in some nebulous point in the future where they're all adults.

Keigo had fallen asleep at the table again.

Genichirou shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, giving a fond sigh. The table was covered in magazines, pamphlets, and scraps, with Keigo’s careful handwriting marking them at various points. In the middle of it all was a thick binder that apparently served as a pillow, Keigo’s folded arms and head resting on it.

“Keigo.” Genichirou shook his mate’s shoulder. “Keigo, wake up. You’ll get sore sleeping like that.”

It took a moment for Keigo to stir, but he finally sat up with a yawn. “You’re home already?”

“Evidently.” Genichirou glanced at the organized chaos covering the table. “I wouldn’t have thought you would get this bored of party planning of all things.”

“Not bored, no. Guess I just haven’t been getting enough sleep lately.” Keigo yawned again and stretched himself, groaning as he worked out the kinks from his back. “Also, this is a bit more than just any party.”

“Oh, I’m well aware.” Genichirou leaned in to steal a kiss from Keigo. “That’s still no reason to run yourself ragged, particularly when there are plenty of people willing to help. I know you are capable of delegating, Captain Hyoutei.”

“Oh, I’m planning to delegate. We’re just not at that part of the process yet.” Keigo waved a hand at the mess of papers. “I want to get the details figured out first, or at least decide which parts I’m fine with others taking some liberties with. As much as I appreciate our friends helping, not having a specific plan is just begging for arguments. Or do you really want to deal with, say, Yuushi and Yukimura trying to settle on the table settings between them?”

“I suppose you are right.” Genichirou shook his head. “Even so, surely it doesn’t have to be this stressful? No offense, but you generally don’t need too much time to decide what you want.”

“Yes, well, I want to get things just right. We don’t exactly get a second chance at this.” Keigo sighed. “I want this to be perfect, Genichirou. For both of us.”

“You know I’ll be happy as long as it all ends with us married.” Genichirou set his hands on Keigo’s shoulders, trying to massage the tension out of them. “Ah. If there is anything I can do to help…”

“Genichirou, I love you, but as you said, you’d be happy with just about anything I throw at you.” Keigo’s sounded more amused than annoyed, though, so clearly it wasn’t too much of a character flaw. “We both know your input would just be to agree with my first suggestion, no matter what it was.”

“If you suggested something I actually disliked, I would tell you. You simply know me too well by now.”

“I suppose I have to trust in that.” Keigo leaned back into his hands, giving a small sigh. “You do know that if there’s anything in particular you want, you only need to tell me, right?”

“Of course. And I hope you know I’m not simply going with things because I do not care about this. It’s just… not my area of expertise.”

“Oh, I’m well aware. However much you appreciate tradition, I trust you wouldn’t have proposed in the first place if you didn’t care or didn’t truly want it.”

“Please. The only part I’m in any way unsure of is why you would say yes to me of all people.”

Keigo snorted. “Are you just trying to be self-deprecating, or are you seriously asking?” 

“I have no interest in false humility. However, it seems clear to me I’m the fortunate one here.” Genichirou paused, searching for words. This sort of thing was very much not his strength, but he did want to make his feelings clear. He knew all too well he was not the most expressive man, but somehow Keigo seemed to tolerate his failings, so it was only fair that he made an effort. “I like to think I am an adequate mate. At the same time, you are Atobe Keigo. It’s not too strange of me to wonder why you would choose me above everyone else.”

“Because you are you.” Trust Keigo to put something so complex into such few words and still have it sound sensible. “Because you looked at all my dazzling qualities and only cared about the person underneath. The fact that you were not impressed by me from the start means there is something genuine between us.”

“I suppose.” Genichirou paused. “Even so, your family clearly thinks you could do much better.”

“Nonsense.” Keigo's voice took on a sharp tone. “My parents adore you, and no doubt they are wondering how I managed to find someone so sensible and responsible. As for my grandparents, I doubt they would approve of anyone unless they got to hand-pick the candidate, and perhaps not even then.”

“For what it’s worth, my parents are impressed I found someone so sociable and intelligent for myself.” Genichirou kissed Keigo’s hair before nuzzling it, making sure to leave his scent all over. “Now, it’s time to call it a day with the wedding planning. Trying to make decisions while you’re tired will only make you frustrated, and neither of us will enjoy that.”

“Fair, I suppose.” Keigo sighed. “Not like I was making any progress.”

“It’s almost time for dinner, anyway, and I’m not letting you forget that.” Genichirou affected a serious tone. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you barely ate breakfast.”

“I just wasn’t feeling too well, you mother hen. I’ll have you know I had a perfectly respectable lunch.” Keigo snorted stood up and turned to lean into Genichirou, arms reaching around his neck. “But dinner sounds great.”

“Good. Call me old-fashioned, but I do like to make sure my mate is well-fed.” His alpha instincts only seemed to be getting stronger lately, perhaps in response to Keigo’s clear stress. In the absence of threats to fight off, this tended to manifest in excessive scenting and worrying about nutrition.

Keigo grinned. “So, does that mean you would be willing to help with the wedding menu? I’ve been trying to pin down some options but I just end up thinking of desserts every time.”

”Anything you need of me.” Though this particular task did make him feel awfully warm inside. “I’m assuming that binder of yours contains all the information I need?”

“Of course. I’ll get you copies of all the relevant sections, too.” For a second Keigo shifted as though about to go do just that, but Genichirou’s lifted eyebrows halted him. “Right. Done for the day.”

“Thank you.” Genichirou caught Keigo in another kiss. “For now, let’s focus on the more immediate food, hmm?”

God, but he loved this impossible man.

*

“So.” Oshitari smirked as he gathered both his and Gakuto’s empty plates into a pile and pushed them aside. “At the risk of starting something I’m not prepared for, how’s the wedding planning going?”

“Yuushi, be nice.” Gakuto scowled and elbowed his mate. “You’re not allowed to start something when I can’t have a drink.” While he was still scowling, the gentle hand he set on his rounded belly rather suggested he figured the sacrifice was worth it.

“I’ll try not to be too entertaining, then.” Keigo’s lips twitched. “Though if it helps, I could get the dessert out so you have at least something to enjoy.”

“Or I could do that and you can get started on updating them.” Genichirou touched Keigo’s shoulder and stood from his seat. “Anything else I should bring while I’m in the kitchen?”

“Some more wine would probably be in order.” Keigo smiled at him, and for that smile, Genichirou would have done absolutely anything. Especially since lately he hadn’t been seeing too much of it.

Though he had been rather worried beforehand about the stress it might put on Keigo, the dinner party had obviously been a good idea. Despite Genichirou’s best attempts, Keigo had been driving himself to exhaustion with the wedding plans. He was constantly tired and snappy, but he had insisted on having some of their friends over, and Genichirou could not sell him no, even if he really would have preferred for Keigo to just take an evening off. Now Keigo was closer to his usual self, though, smiling and chatting and entertaining their guests. Though there was still a hint of exhaustion to his eyes, it was not as pronounced, and that was a relief.

Really, he should have expected this. Keigo had always been in his natural element while dealing with people.

A silent shadow settled in step beside him, and he didn’t even have to look in order to tell Kabaji had decided to follow him to the kitchen. Good. As happy as he was to do his part to help, even he might struggle handling both a tray of desserts and bottles of wine.

“Get the wine, if you don’t mind.” Genichirou nodded towards the wine cabinet. “Keigo picked a few that he thought would be good for the dessert and put them on the top shelf. He doesn’t trust me not to grab the wrong wine instead, I suppose.” Which was completely fair. He liked to think he had the basics down, and he did appreciate a good combination of food and drink, but he didn’t have the same exacting taste as Keigo did.

“That’s Keigo.” Kabaji gave a low chuckle. “Always has to have things just right.”

“You’re telling me.” Genichirou snorted as he got the tray of dessert bowls out of the fridge. “I’m pretty sure the wedding binder has multiplied to three by now.”

“Sounds like him.” Kabaji paused, looking at the bottles on the top shelf. “…One is different.”

“Oh, right. That one’s non-alcoholic. He figured Gakuto-kun would appreciate a dessert drink as well.” Because of course Keigo thought of every detail like that.

Kabaji merely nodded, clearly not surprised. He grabbed that bottle as well, then glanced at Genichirou. “Anything else?”

“I’m sure Keigo will let us know if anything else is needed.” Genichirou’s lips twitched. “For now, let’s get back before anyone comes hunting for wine.”

As they returned to the dining room, Marui was all but interrogating Keigo about his cake plans. Seiichi looked up at their approach and gave Genichirou a chuckle.

“Excellent. I don’t think I can stand all this talk about cake without something sweet to eat.”

“Hopefully it won’t be too disappointing, then.” Genichirou circled the table, distributing the bowls to their guests. The one he set in front of Keigo might have had just a bit more chocolate shavings on top than the rest, but surely he was allowed a bit of favoritism. “It’s my brother’s special recipe, and while I can’t quite make it just like he does, I think it’s getting close.”

“Speaking as someone who has tasted more than one practice batch, it is quite excellent.” Keigo smiled and dug into his dessert with a happy sigh.

“Is that so?” Renji smirked. “So are you the one telling him he’s still missing something, so you can keep tasting the new attempts?”

“Oh, please.” Keigo waved his spoon in admonishment, a hint of whipped cream still on his lip. Genichirou barely resisted the urge to wipe it away with his thumb and simply took his seat next to Keigo instead. “I don’t need to use tricks to get Genichirou to make me dessert. He’s all too happy to do anything it takes to make sure I remember to eat.”

“Someone has to do it.” Genichirou gave Keigo a fond glance. “Even my general instincts aside, Keigo’s been so buried up in the planning lately that he forgets everything else.”

“That’s what I have you for.” Keigo leaned in to kiss Genichirou’s cheek.

“I assume we shouldn’t apologize for taking up your time while you are so occupied?” Seiichi’s tone was teasing, but there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

“Please, this is basically a break.” Keigo snorted, then smiled as Genichirou poured him some wine. “Though Genichirou would probably have preferred for me to simply take a nap.”

“Not because I don’t like spending time with you all, mind,” Genichirou clarified. “Just because my lovely mate can’t take an actual break to save his life.”

“Sounds like the Atobe we all know and love.” Oshitari shook his head. “Taking it easy was never his strong suit.”

“I know how to take it easy! It’s just a big project.” Keigo sniffed. “Besides, Genichirou is exaggerating. I’m just fine.”

Genichirou was still trying to think of a response that wouldn’t sound too snarky when Keigo reached for his glass. Apparently he miscalculated somehow, though, as he instead knocked his glass over. The wine spread rapidly over the table, and Genichirou had a fleeting thought of gratefulness that they hadn’t used a tablecloth.

There were a variety of reactions he might have expected from Keigo. Exasperation, perhaps, or annoyance, or even faint amusement at his own expense. Rather than any of those, though, Genichirou was horrified to see tears welling in Keigo’s blue eyes.

Everyone was deathly quiet, all shocked by the unusual response. Kabaji was the first one to act, grabbing a couple of napkins to attack the puddle of wine. Jackal joined him, leaving Genichirou free to tend to the most important part of the mess.

“Keigo? I think you’re a bit more tired than you’d like to admit.” Genichirou set a hand on Keigo’s shoulder. “I’m sure nobody minds if you decide to retire early.”

“I’m fine.” Keigo didn’t sound fine, nor did the tears show any sign of stopping. “I just wanted to have a nice dinner…” He sniffled, and Genichirou fought against panic.

“And we’ve had an excellent dinner. However, none of us want you to strain yourself just to entertain us.” Seiichi’s gentle smile was barely covering up his worry.

“Go get some sleep, you stubborn idiot.” Gakuto waved his spoon in dismissal. “Maybe take your dessert along, though, or I absolutely will steal it.”

There was another moment of hesitation from Keigo, but then he sighed. “Fine. But I don’t want you to end the evening on my account. God knows this is embarrassing enough.”

Apparently this compromise was agreeable enough, as Keigo stood up. Genichirou could have sworn he was swaying a little, though maybe Genichirou was just being overly worried. He stood as well, taking Keigo’s dessert bowl in one hand and setting the other on Keigo’s arm. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Keigo didn’t resist much, which was frankly even more worrying than his obvious exhaustion. At least he had ceased crying by the time Genichirou got him to their bedroom.

“Will you be all right?” Genichirou asked as he watched Keigo curling up in bed, returning to his dessert with sleepy eyes. “I could keep you company. I’m sure the others won’t mind.”

“Sanada Genichirou. I love you, but I will not allow you to abandon our guests.” Keigo gave him a rather weak glare. “I’ll finish my dessert and go to sleep. You’ll be much more helpful by going back out there and making sure everything goes as well as possible.”

“If you insist.” Genichirou leaned in to nuzzle Keigo’s hair for a second. “If you need anything —”

“I’ll give you a shout, yes.” Keigo yawned.

As Genichirou returned to the dining room, all eyes were immediately on him. Kabaji and Jackal had already finished cleaning up the wine spill, at least, so that was one concern less. Just about a thousand more to go.

“He’s in bed. Going by how tired he looked, I’m wondering if he’s even going to finish his dessert before falling asleep.” Genichirou sighed. “I feel like I should assure you that I have been doing my best to keep him from exhausting himself.”

“Don’t worry, none of us are blaming you.” Marui shook his head. “We all know even you can’t hold him back that much.”

“Indeed. But at least he has you to look after him when he does push himself too far.” Seiichi smiled. “Now, how about we respect his wishes and continue our evening?”

The rest of the evening did turn out to be quite pleasant, though rather more subdued than it might have been otherwise. Genichirou in particular found his thoughts wandering back to Keigo rather often, but nobody called him out on it. In fact, any discussion of Keigo’s little breakdown was kept to a minimum, up until Genichirou was carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen with the assistance of Oshitari.

“So.” Oshitari set down a pile of dirty plates on the counter. “I'm not tryin’ to assume anything, but that incident did remind me of something.”

“Oh?” Genichirou frowned. “Do tell.”

“Not just that, but the other things you’ve said. He’s tired, moody, and now overly emotional with little provocation. Sure, all of that could just be signs of him overworkin’ himself like the idiot he is, but I’ve seen the pattern before.” At Genichirou’s questioning glance, Oshitari flashed him a grin. “It all sounds an awful lot like Gakkun from, oh, four or five months ago.”

“You can’t mean —”

“I don’t mean anything. Just makin’ an observation, that’s all.” Oshitari winked and turned around to leave the kitchen. “And just to be clear, if anyone else asks, I never said a thing!”

Suddenly Genichirou was the one who was feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

*

“Ugh.” Keigo was rarely at his best in the mornings, particularly before he’d had the time to wake up properly and attend to his appearance, but right now he looked even more miserable than usual. His hair was a mess and his eyes bleary, and he hadn’t even taken the time to put on any clothes besides his underwear before stumbling into the kitchen, no doubt summoned by the smell of breakfast. “Please tell me last night was a bad dream.”

“I’m afraid I have some objections to lying to my mate.” Genichirou shook his head. “Though if it helps at all, everyone was very understanding.”

“How would they be understanding of me completely losing my mind, exactly?”

“You hardly lost your mind, Keigo. Your exhaustion merely got the better of you for once.” Genichirou finished filling a plate and set it down on the table in front of Keigo. “I know you expect more of yourself than anyone else, but I’m afraid the people around you are still aware that you are only human.”

“For now, maybe. I’m going to find a way to ascend beyond this mortal coil and then you’ll all be sorry.” Keigo started eating slowly, taking his time with each small bite. “That whole mess was utterly mortifying.”

“As I said, everyone was understanding.” He paused. Might as well bring this up now. “Oshitari in particular seemed to have some, ah, thoughts regarding it.”

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

Because you are a prickly bastard even at the best of times, Genichirou thought but didn’t say. What he did say instead was, “Apparently, you reminded him of Gakuto-kun in the early stages of his pregnancy.”

Keigo looked up at him, staring for a moment. Finally, he spoke. “You’re kidding.”

“Actually, it makes a lot of sense. I think we should at least make sure.” Genichirou took a seat and started on his own breakfast. “I, ah. Dropped by the store before you woke up. To buy a test.” Several, actually, because he suspected Keigo might need a confirmation if the result was positive.

Keigo stared at him for another moment before turning back to his food with a scowl. “Fine. But I still think this is nonsense.”

The scowl was gone some time later as Keigo dropped down on the couch, staring at the test in his hands.

“Look on the bright side.” Genichirou sat next to Keigo, reaching an arm around his shoulders. “This means you can blame last night’s outburst on something out of your control.”

“What are we going to do?” Keigo sounded lost. “I mean — I know we’d spoken about kids, but not yet. I just…”

“Breathe, Keigo.” Genichirou leaned in to kiss his temple. “We’ll handle this together, in whatever way you think is best. You lead, and I’ll follow.” The idea of a baby made him feel warm inside, and it was indeed true they had exchanged some plans regarding children in the future, but Keigo was also right in that such plans had not exactly been immediate.

“Well… we’re going to be married soon, anyway. It wouldn’t be that out of the question children to follow soon.” Keigo paused, then groaned. “Oh, God, the wedding. I don’t think I can handle both pregnancy and wedding preparations at once.”

“I would say last night was proof that it would strain even your famous stamina, yes.” Genichirou hummed in thought. “We could just reschedule. Give us more time to get everything sorted out.”

“As tempting as that idea is, I don’t think it would work out. I sincerely doubt having a baby to care for would be any better for either of our ability to focus on a big project."

“In that case, the only solution I can think of is reducing the workload on you. Which would mean either getting more help, or scaling down the plans.”

Keigo was quiet for a while, though Genichirou could see that he was deep in thought. Finally, he turned his eyes from the positive test to Genichirou. “Say. Did you settle on what you’d like to serve at the reception?”

“In as much detail as I can, yes.” Genichirou nodded. “Why?”

Keigo’s expression turned into a smirk, smug and mischievous and brilliant at once. “Because I have a plan.”

*

“How do I look?”

“As beautiful as ever.” Genichirou couldn’t help but grin as he leaned in to press a kiss to Keigo’s lips. His mate was always brilliantly beautiful, a fact Genichirou had been painfully aware of even back when they had been nothing but particularly heated rivals. Right now he was simply radiant, though, dressed in a dark blue kimono that made his eyes look all the brighter. While the cut of the kimono was fairly casual, the rich silk and delicate pattern made it very impressive, as was to be expected of Keigo’s exacting tastes.

Of course, the most brilliant thing about the outfit was the family crest painted on the back. The Sanada family crest, to be precise.

“You’re just saying that because you like seeing your mark on me.” Keigo’s smirk was teasing, though, so clearly he did not actually believe his own accusation. “I suppose that’s lucky for me, since it’s going to be very obvious that I’m yours pretty soon.”

“Not my mark, but the fact that you choose to wear it.” Which wasn’t to say his alpha instincts didn’t bring an aspect of possessiveness to the picture, but he also knew better than to imagine he could ever truly possess Keigo, even pushing aside the more generally toxic aspects of such a mindset. “We probably shouldn’t keep everyone waiting much longer, though.”

“I suppose. This isn’t supposed to be an elopement, after all.” Keigo slipped his arm through Genichirou’s. “Let’s make our appearance, then.”

Seiichi was waiting at the door to the party room they had reserved, the only person besides Kabaji to know their actual plans for the day. He nodded at their approach. “Everyone is here. The restaurant staff has been serving appetizers, but it’s probably best not to make everyone wait much longer.”

“We have no intention of doing that, don’t worry.” Genichirou chuckled. “I think there has been enough waiting for everyone.”

“Indeed.” Seiichi opened the door, stepping into the room before them. “It seems the wait is over, everyone! The main couple is here.”

“About time,” someone called out among various greetings. Both their old regular teams were seated at the tables, alongside their close families. Everyone who truly mattered was here, and that was what was important.

“Thank you for your patience.” Keigo’s voice carried easily across the room, bringing the light chatter to a halt. “Also, thank you all for indulging our invitation. We realize there wasn’t much information offered, so we’re all the more grateful to you for being here.”

“A free dinner is hard to turn down,” Niou piped up. “Though looking at you, kinda wondering if we missed a dress code notice.”

“Not at all. Keigo is just being Keigo.” Genichirou’s lips twitched. “You know how he likes to make a point.”

“Oh?” Genichirou’s brother gave them a sharp look., no doubt starting to connect the dots. “And what would that point be?”

“I’m so glad that you asked.” Keigo finally stepped away from Genichirou, doing a twirl. The moment their guests caught sight of the family crest, they burst out into a chorus of questions and shouts.

Genichirou couldn’t help but smile at Keigo’s dramatic nature, allowing him to bask in the attention for a moment longer. Finally he cleared his throat. “So, as many of you might know, the wedding plans have been rather… stressful. We weighed our options and decided that Keigo’s health is more important than a big wedding.”

“So, we just got married earlier today. I am now officially Sanada Keigo.” Keigo’s smile was absolutely brilliant. “This is the only reception you’re getting, so you had better enjoy it. Genichirou planned the menu, and the cake I picked is going to be here shortly, so really all the most important parts are covered anyway.”

What followed was another eruption of voices, this time mostly congratulations as they made their way to their seats. For all that he had assured Keigo that everyone would understand their decision, it was still good to have the confirmation so loud and clear.

“Well.” Keigo’s sire spoke up once they were seated, a smile on his lips. “Given the short notice, I hope you will forgive me for not having a proper speech prepared. As such, I’d simply like to offer my congratulations.” He smirked, the expression very similar to his son. “Not that I had any doubts that Genichirou-kun is good for Keigo, but if he has indeed convinced our stubborn son to prioritize his health over spectacle, he has exceeded all my expectations.”

“I would protest, but I like to think I have at least some self-awareness.” Keigo gave a deep sigh, though Genichirou could see the hint of mischief hiding in his eyes. “Though to be fair, he did have help.”

“Oh?” Oshitari was smirking, now, no doubt already knowing what was to follow. “Help from who, exactly?”

“Why, the next Sanada to join the family, of course.” Keigo rested a hand over his stomach in a delicate gesture that was quite unlike his usual larger than life approach to everything. “Having a looming deadline made the decision much easier.”

“Wait.” Akaya’s eyes flew wide. “Do you mean…”

“Were going to have a baby, yes.” Genichirou’s smile was so wide his face was aching, but he supposed it was rather understandable in this instance. “In, oh, five months or so.”

Somehow everyone managed to be even louder this time, but really, he hadn’t expected anything less.


End file.
